The instant invention is directed to an article for mounting objects. More particularly, the instant invention is related to an article for mounting objects on vertically extending construction members such as studs used in framing buildings or rooms.
Two by four and to lesser extent two by six lumber is used as studing in framing buildings throughout the United States and the world. There are many situations when studs are not covered by exterior walls such as in garages, sheds and buildings under construction. It is frequently necessary or desirable to hang objects such as tools, materials, tables, pipes, etc., upon studs for storage or perhaps to simply free floor space within a building. It has been the general practice to hang articles on studs by driving nails into the studs and using the nails as hooks. There are also a number of commercially available mounting brackets which are nailed to the sides or faces of studs to support various articles. To date, these approaches have not been very satisfactory because they are inconvenient haphazard and difficult to quickly change. Accordingly, there is a need for easier, more flexible approaches to mounting articles on studs.